The present invention relates to a method of, and an apparatus for, laying a pipe-line composed of pipe sections arranged end-to-end.
In the construction of a pipe-line, used for conveying water or sewerage, for example, it is known to form an open trench for receiving individual pipe sections which are connected up end-to-end. To support the walls of the trench it is known to use a crib framework. One type of crib framework is an advanceable shield composed, for example, of cutter planks which are movable individually or in groups to penetrate a working face at one end of the trench. The individual pipe sections are then lowered into the open trench and are connected to one another separately. There is a need for an improved method and apparatus for laying a pipe line and a general object of this invention is to provide such a method and apparatus.